The present invention relates to a color video printer and, more particularly, to a color video printer which is suitable to obtain a hard copy of video images which were photographed by a home-use video movie or the like.
Literature regarding the construction of a video printer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,759 has been known. Also literature concerning the automatic white balance of the video camera, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,241 has been known.
Japanese patent application JP-A-62-43291 discloses a system for obtaining a hard copy such as a photograph from a video signal.
However, in the technique disclosed in JP-A-62-43291, no consideration is given to white balance adjustment. Particularly, in the case of obtaining a video print from video media such as a home-use video movie or the like, a good color reproduction is not obtained for a video signal photographed in a state in which the white balance is not properly adjusted.